Companion Pains II: It's Complicated
by whovianpower
Summary: They thought it was over after defeating the Daleks, Cybermen, and Silurians, but as the Doctors and their companions are about to discover, that is far from the truth. When a TARDIS malfunction sends them all in opposite directions and into new dangerous situations, the Doctors and friends must find clever new ways to escape... and fast. Sequel to Companion Pains.
1. This Isn't Earth

**WELCOME**_** TO COMPANION PAINS II: IT'S COMPLICATED!**_

_**Thank you so much for those who have been following Companion Pains since the beginning. **_

_**As for you new readers, welcome aboard!**_

* * *

><p>They were thrown about as the TARDIS blasted out into space. The companions smashed into each other, and into the corals, but the combined teamwork of 9 and 11 got the TARDIS stabilized and landed it quickly and smoothly. When the TARDIS stopped groaning, the passengers, which consisted of Martha, Mickey, Rose, and the Doctors themselves, weren't all that banged up, which was a relief to them. They all got up and dusted themselves off, and quickly went over to the scanner.<p>

"Doctor, what was that?" Rose asked. "Why did the TARDIS go bonkers?"

"I dunno," 9 replied, pressing some buttons.

"Are the others landed nearby?" Mickey asked.

11 glanced up. "That, I do know," he replied. "They're not. And we're not on earth anymore."

Martha's eyes narrowed. "Then where are we?"

"I don't know," 9 said. "The scanners are being kind of faulty."

"We can't get a name," the other Doctor said. "But we have picture."

They crowded around the scanner, which showed the land that lay beyond the TARDIS doors. Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "Am I crazy for thinking it looks like the moon? With trees?"

It did. The scanner showed a rocky landscape stretching out as far as the eye could see. There were no buildings in the direction they were looking, but from narrow, but deep looking cracks in the ground sprouted tall trees with billowing pink and yellow leaves. The trunks seemed to get thicker as they grew higher, which looked really weird. A few other plants popped out of the ground, but not enough of them were there to make the land not look like the moon.

"Those are some weird trees," Mickey said.

"They look like they come right out of those Dr. Seuss books," Martha agreed. She turned to the Doctors. "Do you think we can breathe out there?"

"I think we should be able to," 11 said. "The trees may look strange, but they are trees. They should produce the same oxygen we breathe."

"Then let's go out there," Rose said. "Maybe someone lives here and have seen the others."

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

They were hesitant about going outside for a few moments, but eventually, Martha pushed the door open. She took a deep breath, relieved to find that she could breathe normally. Now filled with refreshed optimism, she took a step forward, her feet stepping onto the hard rock. A small cloud of dust billowed around her feet, and the cloud got even larger as she turned on her heels.

"I think it's safe," Martha decided. She beckoned to them to come forward, and they all stepped outside.

"We can breathe here," Mickey said.

9 raised his eyebrows. "Give the boy a biscuit for pointing out the obvious."

"Hey!"

"It's what you're best at," 9 countered.

11 stepped forward. "That isn't a nice thing to say though."

"I decide what's nice for me to say, floppy fringe."

11 glanced at the companions. "Was I this rude when I was him?"

"Oi!"

"What? You're being rude!"

The two went back and forth. Mickey, Martha, and Rose stood in awkward silence. After a few minutes of listening to the two Doctors arguing, Martha leaned over and said, "They do realize they're arguing with themselves, right?"

"I don't think they do," Rose replied.

"I wanna see how long it takes for them to notice," Mickey put in. A small fit of chuckles broke out among them, but went unnoticed by the Doctors as they continued their argument.

Rose opened her mouth to say something else, but nobody ever found out what that was, because at that moment, the ground opened up behind her. A hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. She cried out in surprise, then screamed as she fell to the rocky ground, and the hand started trying to pull her in.

* * *

><p>River noticed seconds before the TARDIS pitched to the side that something had gone wrong. Her hand was reaching to the blue stabilizers right before she went flying.<p>

Maria cried out in surprise as she was thrown into the console. She grabbed onto the seat and held on tightly.

River was thrown over the railing to the floor below, where she tumbled under the grated floor.

"River!" Maria shouted. "Are you alright? River?"

River held onto the underside of the console floor, her fingers curled through the grates. "Hit the stabilizers!" she called up, panic beginning to show in her voice.

"Stabilizers?" Maria repeated. She cried out in surprise, holding on tightly to the chair as the TARDIS attempted to throw her to the side.

"The blue switches next to the helmic regulator!"

"What's the helmic regulator?"

River's reply was cut off as she lost hold of the grates, and she fell into the back of the staircase. Maria almost lost her grip again; she almost was thrown directly up into the air. The TARDIS must have been spiraling violently through the air to be throwing them around like this.

Maria finally lost her hold, but luckily, she just fell to the floor in front of the console. Her hands leapt up to the console to keep her from getting pitched to the side again. Maria pulled herself up to become level with the controls to the TARDIS. She scanned them, trying to find anything blue. She saw a blue button and pressed it, momentarily forgetting about River telling her they were actually switches.

The TARDIS apparently did not like what Maria had done. The time machine groaned, and shuddered even more.

"Maria, what did you do?" River shouted from underneath the console.

"I pressed a button!"

"Maria, I said 'switches'!"

Maria was about to respond when she saw them. Without hesitating, she reached up and pulled them.

The TARDIS landed so quickly that Maria fell to the floor. A thunk from beneath her told her River had just done the same. Maria lay face down, panting on the floor for a moment. She heard footsteps and rolled over in time to see River standing over her. Her poofy hair stuck out at weird angles, and she was pulling a strand of blonde out of her mouth.

"Good work," River told her. Maria wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Have we landed?" Maria asked. River nodded. Maria furrowed her eyebrows. "How could we have landed?"

"Sorry?" River asked, glancing down at her from the scanner. She offered her a hand and pulled Maria to her feet.

"I said, how could we have landed?" Maria repeated. "It didn't make that weird noise."

"It isn't supposed to make that noise."

"It made that noise when the Doctor was flying it," she told her.

"He leaves the brakes on."

Maria began laughing at that, and River cracked a smile. Maria stood next to her and looked at the scanner, which showed a clear picture of outer space.

"I thought we were supposed to land on the surface," Maria said.

"We were," River replied. "But something stopped us. We got thrown into space."

"But where are the others?"

River shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't know what to do now. I can't call the TARDIS; we're already in one."

"I know where to go," Maria said. River looked down at her in surprise.

"Where's that then?"

"Go to Bannerman Road, Ealing, London, on the 8th of June, 2014."

* * *

><p>River, 11, and 9 may have been able to land their TARDISes smoothly (well, as smoothly as they could), but 10 wasn't so lucky.<p>

The TARDIS threw the passengers to the side, causing them to bounce off the walls. Amy cried out in both surprise and pain as her body slammed into the coral. Rory cried out her name, but was muffled, as his face was pressed against the wall.

Donna collided with the seats, flipping over the railing as a result. She cried out again as 10 ended up falling on top of her.

Sarah Jane was thrown against the TARDIS doors, which shuddered dangerously under her weight. For one scary moment, she was worried she may fall out, but she managed to grab hold of the railing nearby. She pulled herself off the door as the TARDIS rolled over again.

The bigger-on-the-inside spaceship was filled with terrified screams as the TARDIS rolled them around and around.

"DOCTOR!" Donna screamed. "GET CONTROL OF THIS BLOODY THING!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled as he narrowly missed hitting a coral. "I can't get over to the damn console!"

Sarah Jane nearly collided with the time rotor, and let out a shout of surprise as she bumped into Rory. From the way they were flying through the air, it could have been zero gravity in the room.

"Doctor, do something!" Amy shouted. She grabbed hold of the coral and wrapped her legs around it, attempting to keep herself in one place.

"I'm trying!"

Sarah Jane fell to the ground again and cried out. She was getting bruises everywhere. "Do something, or so help me-"

10 was thrown at the console at last, and managed to grab the scanner. It swung all the way around the console, and 10 almost lost his hold. But he managed to press some switches. It didn't help at all, though. The TARDIS continued to toss them around.

"Use the stabilizers!" Amy screamed, clutching the coral.

"It doesn't have stabilizers!" 10 snapped.

"It's the blue switches!" Rory shouted, flying past him. He let out a groan as he collided with the wall again.

"Those aren't stabilizers," 10 cried as the TARDIS flung them aside. He almost lost his grip on the console, but he managed to hang on.

"They're the blue stabilizers!" Amy yelled. She shouted out as Sarah Jane slammed into her hands and feet, causing her to lose her grip and go flying.

"Sorry!" Sarah Jane called before smashing into another coral. She bashed her head rather hard and groaned, trying to get a grip on something.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted. "This bloody box is shaking us around like a maraca! Do something!"

"Use the damn stabilizers!" Rory yelled at him.

"They're not stabilizers!" 10 yelled again, pulling random switches. It was at that moment that Amy smashed into him and 10 went flying. Amy, however, managed to grab hold of the scanner and reached for the stabilizers. She got them twisted before the TARDIS flung her away again.

But, at last, the TARDIS shuddered and its wheezing came to an abrupt stop. The TARDIS landed, and suddenly, the five of them dropped to the ground.

Rory fell onto the grated floor with a groan. Sarah Jane landed next to some coral, aching all over. 10 fell into one of the comfy seats, but Amy wasn't as lucky. She landed upside down, her legs hooked over the railing next to the door. With a strange flipping motion, she landed face down on the ground below. She grumbled as she slowly rolled over onto her back.

"I hate this ship right now," she hissed.

Donna landed on the ground at 10's feet. After a moment, she sat up and glared at him. He gave an awkward smile, chewing on his lip at the same time. He knew he was in trouble.

"I thought you said you could drive this thing," Donna said.

"I can," the Doctor defended.

"Not well," Donna countered, getting to her feet with a grunt.

"There was a test he was supposed to pass to drive it," Amy murmured as she got to her feet. "He failed it."

Donna glared at 10. "I know what I am going to do," Donna said as she walked over to help Sarah Jane up.

"What's that?" asked 10 nervously. Nearby, Rory stood up and started to make his way over to Amy.

Donna glanced over at 10 as Sarah Jane put a hand to her head. "I'm gonna kill you before you kill me."

Amy chuckled, and Rory grinned as 10's face turned red. Sarah Jane rubbed her head with a small groan.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked her. Sarah Jane nodded.

"I banged my head, that's all," she said. "But we all got knocked around. I'll be fine."

Donna nodded and let her go. Sarah Jane steadied herself, and after that, seemed fine.

"Doctor, did we land on the surface?" Amy asked him. "Or did your terrible driving end up sending us somewhere else?"

10 ignored her comment about his driving and hurried over to the scanner. He pressed a couple buttons and groaned slightly. Sarah Jane, Amy, Rory, and Donna hurried over, and saw the screen cutting in an out, unable to give them a clear picture.

"Doctor, where are we?" said Sarah Jane.

The Doctor clicked his tongue. "Wherever we are, it isn't earth."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To my friends, DoctorWhovian18, Binkabonkahankeydo, and GriffinGirl8655 who has always been encouraging my writing.<em>**


	2. Vanishing Allies

"Oh my g-d, Rose!" Martha shouted as she fell to the ground. Rose let out a shout of terror as she began to fall through the crack. The hand that had grabbed her ankle had already disappeared in the dark. Rose tried to pull her foot out of its grasp, but the creature was strong; even the combined strength of all her friends pulling on her hands couldn't stop her waist from disappearing into the ground.

11, 9, Martha and Mickey tugged on her as if their lives depended on it. Of course, Rose's life could.

9 grunted as he tried to get a better grip but Rose was quickly slipping away. Dust swirled around their feet as they struggled not to skid towards the crack.

Rose had never been more scared in her life, not even when the Dalek had her at gun (or whisk) point the first time she met them. Rose's grip on her friends began to slip dangerously, and she struggled to hold on.

"Don't let go, Rose!" Mickey told her. "Don't let go!"

"Why on earth would I let go?!" she screamed. Then she gasped. "I think more of them grabbed me!"

"Why would you think that?" 11 asked. The sweat was beginning to show on his forehead, and his hair was starting to flop into his eyes.

Rose glowered at him.

"Because I can feel several more hands holding onto my ankle!" Rose screamed at him. "Get me out of here!"

"Pull!" Martha shouted, struggling to maintain her grip on Rose's hand. It seemed as if whatever was holding onto Rose followed her direction as well. The creatures that held onto Rose's ankle gave one last great tug, pulling Rose completely out of their hands. She fell into the crack screaming.

The force of Rose being pulled away threw Martha off balance. She shouted out in surprise as she stumbled, her momentum threw her head first into the crack.

Mickey called out Martha's name and scrambled to the edge of the abyss. He peered down, but all he could see was darkness. His hand prepared to reach down into the blackness when suddenly, the ground rumbled. He felt the hands of one of the Doctors on his shoulders. He shouted out angrily as 11 pulled him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mickey shouted. "Martha and Rose are down there!"

"The crack is closing!" 9 snapped at him.

"Look!" said 11.

Mickey glanced back to see that it was true. The crack quickly grew smaller as the ground pushed itself together. Mickey pulled himself out of 11's grip (which was surprisingly strong for such a skinny man) and fell to the ground. He tried to reach the crack, but it was already shut.

Mickey quickly stood up, looking 9 straight in the eye. "We have to get them back."

"I know," 9 replied. "Rose is down there. She's only 19."

"They've gone under the surface, so maybe we should bring the TARDIS down there," 11 said. 9 quickly shook his head.

"You saw how the TARDIS was acting. We need to give it some cool down time."

"Should we wait in the TARDIS until it cools down, and then go down there?" 11 asked.

"Rose could be dead by then."

"What about Martha?" Mickey put in, outraged. His comment went unnoticed as the Doctors tried to figure out what to do. Mickey rolled his eyes at them and turned back towards the TARDIS. What he saw made his mouth drop.

"Doctor?" he said. The two continued to ignore him as they launched into a heated argument over who should be in charge.

"Doctor?" Mickey repeated, not looking back at them. He couldn't take his eyes off what was coming. Neither Doctor responded.

"Doctor, look at this!" Mickey said louder. Footsteps could suddenly be heard echoing through the moon-like land. The Doctors didn't noticed as their argument continued on.

"Doctor, we need to get back to the TARDIS," Mickey said, turning around.

"Not now, Mickey," 11 snapped at him. Mickey growled at his stupidity. There wasn't any time for it. He stepped forward and grabbed 11 by the scruff of his neck. "Oi!" 11 shouted. "What's the big idea?" He looked forward for the first time, and his face went white.

"Oh, crap," he whispered. 9 looked past Mickey and saw it.

"Oh, you're kidding me," he grumbled. "Not here. Not now."

The creatures barreled towards them, their blasters in the air. Their huge, heavy boots slammed onto the rocks so hard that almost an entire cloud surrounded them. They beat their fist on their chests screaming out their battle cry.

"Sontar-HA! Sontar-HA! Sontar-HA!"

The three of them immediately made a break for the TARDIS, but they reacted too late. The Sontarans surrounded their escape and, almost immediately after that, them too.

"We just got rid of the Daleks," Mickey hissed under his breath, so the Sontarans couldn't hear them.

11's head shot up. "The Daleks?" he repeated.

"Silence!" snapped one of the Sontarans. Mickey's heart began to pound faster. He eyed each Sontaran, losing count of how many there were over and over again. They all looked the same. Mickey bit his lip as one of them slowly lifted its helmet off.

"You will be taken as prisoners of war," the potato head said. "for the greater glory of the Sontaran empire."

* * *

><p>"Why 13 Bannerman road?" River asked, pulling a couple switches on the TARDIS console. Maria smiled.<p>

"That's where Sarah Jane lives," she explained. "I have some friends there who can help us find the others."

River nodded. "That's as good as anything."

She pulled one last lever, which looked suspiciously like a handbrake, and the TARDIS took off. There was no wheezing. Perhaps that thing was the handbrake and River had turned it off.

The ride took almost no time at all. River landed smoothingly. It felt almost impossible; Maria didn't fall over. River did some checks to make sure she landed it in the right place, then motioned towards the door.

"13 Bannerman Road is right out there," she said. Maria grinned. She got to the door first, and prayed that it was true, even though River said it was. Was she really home?

As she put her hand on the door, she thought about how Bannerman Road truly was her home; America couldn't ever live up to these standards. She pushed to door open. Beyond them, to Maria's glee, was the big old house on the corner. They had landed in its backyard. Maria literally laughed out loud as she dashed through the gates. River was close behind.

She ran up to the front door. The spare key was under the flowerpot, like always. The door swung open. Maria was about to step inside when River put a hand on her shoulder. Maria glanced back and saw that River looked a bit worried.

"What is it?" Maria asked. River didn't answer right away. She was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Something doesn't seem right."

Her eyebrows furrowed. Even though Maria had only met River twenty minutes ago (maybe more, since she didn't know how long Calcon had knocked them all out), she still trusted River with her life.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked, looking around. It was pretty light out, as if morning had just said hello. Sarah Jane's car was still in the driveway. Across the street was Maria's old house. It was Rani's now, but she didn't mind. Gita's 'Blooming Lovely' Flower van was parked out front and the house was… yellow. Not her first choice, but it isn't her home anymore. She noticed Gita and Haresh Chandra were outside, doing yardwork. They hadn't noticed Maria and River yet. Maria didn't think they knew about aliens. But she didn't see anything off.

"It's just instinct," River murmured. She motioned towards the door seeming to dismiss her 'instinct'. She didn't say more, so Maria hurried through the door.

The first floor had to be empty, because nobody came when the door was opened. 'They must be in the attic,' Maria thought. That's where they usually were.

Maria went up the stairs and River followed her. It had only been a few months since Maria had visited, but it still felt like she hadn't walked these steps in forever. They creaked as her weight rested down on them, but she ignored it.

They passed the second floor, and they heard no sound. Maria wondered as they approached the attic, if they were even there.

"River, did we land on the right date?" Maria asked. River nodded.

"I'm pretty sure we did," she said. "This should be June 8th, 2014." Maria nodded, but that didn't stop her from worrying. They should have heard Sky's high pitched laughter, or the sound of Rani telling Clyde off for something, but there was only silence.

"Maybe they went out," Maria murmured, as she reached for the attic door handle. Something told her that wasn't the case. Maria flinched when she touched the door, because it slowly swung open. It had been ajar. Maria glanced at River, who had visible worry on her face. Something wasn't right. Maria pushed the door open, and she gasped.

The attic was in ruins. There were books thrown everywhere and precious things that Sarah Jane had collected over the years were scattered amongst the floor. Mr. Smith was hiding away in the wall, and when Maria called for her, steam flooded from the chimney, signalling he had no interest in appearing. The pillows that had been on the couch were thrown about as well.

"What happened here?" Maria asked Mr. Smith, even though he wasn't responding. "Mr. Smith? Where are the others? Where is Luke?" More steam flooded into the room. Maria turned to River. "There's something wrong with him. They're gone." She reached down and picked up a book from the floor. Sarah Jane had written it, but half her name was scratched off the cover. Maria's gut twisted.

"This can't be June 8th. They were fine when I called them."

"Something might have happened," said River. "We have to find out what."

Maria bit her lip and turned back towards the door. Something caught her eye that made her gasp out loud.

There were three large slashes in the wallpaper. They each looked about a foot long, dragging their way from the corner of the wall to the grandfather clock next to the attic door. Whatever caused them went deep; the wood beneath where the wallpaper had been was damaged, by something very sharp it seemed. Something had attacked the others. Something dangerous indeed.

* * *

><p>The Doctor spent a few minutes fiddling with the controls, trying to fix the scanner. Amy and Rory still stood next to him watching him work. Sarah Jane sat down in the chair, and Donna had gone deeper into the TARDIS, looking for her bedroom.<p>

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" Amy asked 10. He didn't respond, his thoughts fully absorbed in his work. A creak on the grated floor announced Donna's return. She return empty handed, though.

"Couldn't find your bedroom?" Amy asked. Donna shook her head.

"I think the TARDIS is mad at me for calling it a 'bloody box'." Donna replied. Amy smile and nodded.

"We know the feeling."

"Once," Rory said, "when I was making breakfast in the kitchen, the Doctor started flying the TARDIS, and milk spilled all over the floor. The TARDIS wasn't happy about it, and wouldn't show me where my room was unless I had Amy or the Doctor with me." A small smile appeared on Donna's face as she went to go sit next to Sarah Jane.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Donna asked 10. Once again, he ignored them, his hands pulling switches and messing with the scanners wiring.

"Sorry," said Amy. "The Doctor can't come to the phone right now. He's in Dork-tonia. Leave a message after the 'oi'."

"Oi!" said 10, looking up for the first time. Donna chuckled, rolling her eyes, turning her attention to the woman sitting next to her.

"Are you usually this quiet?" Donna asked. Sarah Jane was silent for a moment, then shook her head.

"I've just got a headache," Sarah Jane said, rubbing the back of her head. She winced.

"Are you alright, Sarah Jane?" Rory asked. He walked away from 10 (Amy followed him) and stood in front of Sarah Jane. She didn't respond, just continued to stare at the floor.

The lights were still knocked out from when the TARDIS had been throwing itself about through the vortex. It was that moment when the Doctor finally got them to work. The room lit up with light, and Sarah Jane cried out, covering her eyes.

"Doctor, turn that off," Rory commanded, quickly getting down to his knees in front of her. The light quickly dimmed, and Sarah Jane looked up slightly. Rory did a couple quick tests, like asking her to have her eyes follow his finger, and stood up. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," she murmured. She didn't sound like her normal self. "I just think I've got a migraine coming on. I think I need to lay down." Donna and Amy aided in helping her stand, and she managed on her own after that. Rory started to lead her down the stairs and down the hall.

"Doctor, stay here and work," Rory said, noticing the sound of his tinkering stopped. There was a moment during which he objected, but he continued to work on the scanner.

The TARDIS seemed to understand something was wrong, and made the med bay the first room outside the console room. Sometimes having a ship that changes around the rooms can be helpful.

Rory, turning into Nurse Williams sat Sarah Jane down on the bed. He didn't turn the light on. Sarah Jane didn't even wait for him to tell her to lay down. He instructed Donna to get some ice from the freezer, and she returned a few minutes later with bag of it wrapped in cloth. Rory told Sarah Jane to got to sleep and placed it over her eyes. He, Amy, and Donna quickly left the room.

"What happened?" asked 10 as soon as they returned. Amy and Donna glanced at Rory, waiting for him to speak.

"She must have banged her head when your reckless driving messed with the TARDIS." 10 glared at him, but didn't say anything. He waited for him to continue. "She doesn't have a concussion," he added when he saw the look on Amy's face. "She just has a migraine now. We need to give her a few hours."

The Doctor nodded in understanding and continued his work, and the TARDIS fell into silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was in New York City, and by the time I got back home, it was very late.<strong>_


	3. Harsh and Dark

"Sontar-HA! Sontar-HA!" The words echoed across the landscape as the Sontarans marched in unison. Their boots smashing on the rocky floor created a loud steady beat, pounding through the air. A cloud of dust surrounded their feet, making it seemingly impossible to see the ground. Instead of weaving through the strange trees that cropped up every few feet, the Sontarans blasted them down, creating a straight path through the small forest.

9, 11, and Mickey walked along, surrounded by their captors. One of them shoved 11, who took up the rear, because he wasn't moving fast enough. He almost crashed to the ground, but 9 quickly steadied him, and they continued on their way. Behind them, several muscular Sontarans carried the TARDIS in the air, following orders from the Sontaran without his helmet. He carried it in his arms, leading the group away from where Rose and Martha had disappeared. The men didn't think the Sontarans even realized that they were missing two people.

9 thoughts were not on their predicament, or the hundreds of Sontarans leading them to a prison as prisoners of war in their endless battle against the rutans, but on Rose (and Martha). She was too young. They had to find her (and Martha), before it was too late. It was ironic. He just got her back, just to lose her again.

A small group of buildings were coming into view. They had been difficult to see through the trees, but the Sontarans cut the last of them that had been in their way down. From far away, 9 could see that the buildings were built by the Sontarans. They looked exactly like the establishments on their home planet, Sontar. But there were a few others as well. These ones were made out of wood and stone. He didn't know exactly what held the wood and stone together, but if he had to guess, he'd say that sap from the strange trees all around them acted as a binding agent.

The buildings seemed to get larger as they approached. Only one floor could be see above ground, but it could have been possible that the place continued to go underground. The Doctor hoped not. Rose (and Martha) was underground. He couldn't risk the Sontarans finding her (and Martha).

After a few more minutes, the lead Sontaran (the one without his helmet) stopped. In response, the rest of the troop froze. The door to the building was only a few feet away, and the Sontaran motioned to it.

"Bring the prisoners to the cells," he said to the nearest Sontarans. The Sontarans obeyed wordlessly, leading the Doctors and Mickey away from the troop. "I'll question them later," the General added with a hiss. The Doctors and Mickey disappeared into darkness. They prayed the girls were okay.

* * *

><p>Martha was falling. That was all she knew. She was going down, down, down into darkness, and nothing was stopping her. Wind whistled in her ears and slapped her in the face. Her heart pounded so loudly that she thought she could hear it echoing through the cave she was falling down. She screamed loudly as everything got darker and darker. She thought she heard a rumbling sound, and suddenly she was in pitch blackness. The crack must have closed. The air was quickly rushing out of her lungs. The oxygen in the cave seemed to get thinner as she fell deeper. She gasped and squealed as she fell and fell and fell. Then suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore.<p>

Her arm was nearly wrenched out of its socket as something sticky grabbed her hand. She screamed in surprise as the thing threw her upward into the air. Something else grabbed her and tossed her higher still. She cried out in terror as she began to fall again, but something grabbed her by her ankle, swinging her across the abyss. It let her ankle go, and she screamed, expecting to plummet again, but instead, she found herself landing on solid ground.

It hurt.

She groaned, rubbing her head, slowly sitting up. A light suddenly shone in her face, causing her to go blind for a moment. Then she realized it was a burning torch. A hand gripped the bottom of it, glowing in the light of the flame. The light slowly approached the face of the creature, and Martha saw it clearly for the first time.

A few years ago, Martha would have started screaming her head off at the sight of this, but after her travels with the Doctor and her work at UNIT, aliens didn't scare her anymore. She scanned the alien's face, which was orange. Strange things sprouted out of the alien's head. They almost looked like Christmas bells. The alien had bad teeth. It's breath stunk when it spoke, and it spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Is female ok?" the orange creature asked. It spoke as if English was its second language, which Martha thought it probably was. Martha nodded in response to the creature's question. She had a feeling it wasn't any threat to her.

"What's your name?" Martha asked slowly. She could tell speaking slowly helped, because the orange man looked rather confused as it worked out what she said.

"I, Kalaflaflajaja," the creature said.

"Kalaflaflajaja?" Martha repeated. The creature nodded. "Can I just call you Kala?" Kala nodded. Martha realized Kala was standing up straight; he wasn't that tall.

"Come," Kala said, sticking a slimy looking hand out. He had three fingers, with large lumps on the end. Martha hesitantly took his hand, and Kala helped her Martha stood up, she saw the opening of where she had been thrown through. All she could see was darkness. She shuddered and looked away.

Martha's head brushed the ceiling, forcing her to stoop as she followed the little orange man. He couldn't have been more than four feet tall. Kala hurried down the tunnel, his lit torch bobbing up and down. Martha quickly followed him, not knowing where he was bringing her. She hoped she was being brought to Rose. Who knows what happened to her?

* * *

><p>Maria traced the claw mark with her finger, her back turned. River stood silently behind her, her mind going 90 miles per hour. From what River has seen of Maria, it seemed like she knew what she was doing. If these other people Maria wanted to find were associates of Sarah Jane, they should be able to take care of themselves. It looked like that wasn't the case.<p>

River watched Maria flipping the torn wallpaper inside and out, as if trying to find something she hadn't seen before. She couldn't even begin to guess what was going on inside her head. Maria was silent for a few minutes as she slowly walked away from the claw mark and deeper into the attic. She bent over and picked up a purple stone and placed it on the shelf next to her.

Maria finally broke the silence by turning to the chimney. The chimney was a strange thing. Steam has been bursting out of it whenever Maria called for Mr. Smith, whoever that was.

"Mr. Smith, I need you, NOW!" Maria shouted, anger appearing in her voice. More steam came out of the chimney, and, to River's surprise, it opened up, revealing a giant screen. An image of a blurry blob floated around inside it, and complicated looking controls appeared beneath it, popping out of the wall. It came out with a slight grinding sound, which Maria winced out. That must have not been normal.

"Hello, Maria," came a voice. It was slightly garbled and nervous sounding. Maria hurried to the controls, but didn't do anything to them. She began talking to the screen.

"What happened to Luke, Rani, Clyde, and Sky?" she demanded. "They were just here!"

"On the contrary, Maria, they haven't returned to the attic in a long time," Mr. Smith replied, still sounding garbled. Despite all she had seen, Mr. Smith still stunned River. Something about a computer like this in this century just was just shocking.

"Something clearly attacked them," Maria told the computer, sounding very annoyed. "What was it?"

"Slitheen."

That was a word that both Maria and River recognized. River had visited countless planets that had been devastated by that family. Just hearing the computer say, 'Slitheen' made River realize how serious this situation was.

Maria stiffened, then sighed, exasperated. "Them again?" she asked. "Why are they here this time?"

"I picked up an incoming signal of a crashing ship," Mr. Smith said, his voice beginning to become clearer. "Luke, Rani, Clyde, and Sky went to investigate. They came back about a half an hour later, and a Slitheen attacked. It wrecked the attic while trying to grab them."

"But are they alright?" Maria asked, desperately.

"The Slitheen managed to knock them out, and carried them out of the attic, but not before temporarily disabling me. It just wore off."

River regained her senses and launched herself into this bizarre conversation. "Do you know where the Slitheen are?"

"Mr. Smith, this is River Song," Maria put in.

"Pleased to meet you," Mr. Smith said. The image on his screen became clearer the more he spoke, and his voice sounded like a normal human being. "The Slitheen are at 14 Bakersfield Road, about 16 miles from here. I don't know how long ago the Slitheen attacked."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," said Maria. She didn't say anything else as she hurried towards the attic door. She disappeared.

"Maria, where are you going?" River called. Maria didn't answer. River jumped as the supercomputer retracted into the wall, leaving River by herself in the attic.

River quickly followed, hurrying down the attic stairs after the sound of Maria's retreating footsteps. She almost bumped into Maria in the hallway. Maria was swinging keys around her fingers and heading towards the door. She glanced back at River.

"Are you coming?" she asked. River didn't respond right away. For some reason, River just couldn't find her voice. That was very unlike her. Maria's face turned hard and she continued to walk out the door.

A woman from across the street called for Maria. She hurried over the road, waving.

"Hello, Maria, Rani didn't say you were coming."

"Hiya, Gita," Maria said. "We're kinda in a hurry right now." She used the key to unlock a little green car that must belong to Sarah Jane. Gita's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're taking Sarah's car?" she asked.

"She told me I could," Maria replied. "I've really got to go." She got into the drivers seat of the car. That was when Gita noticed River for the first time.

"Who are you, love?" she asked.

"My name is River," River replied, hurrying to the passengers seat of the car. Gita's eyes followed her.

"River?" she repeated. "That's an interesting name." Gita received no reply. She stumbled to the side as Maria drove Sarah Jane's car around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, 10 was still fiddling with the scanner, attempting to get it to work. Conversation between Amy, Rory, and Donna had come to a close, and they sat in uncomfortable silence. The air was filled with the sounds of 10's tinkering, which was frankly getting on Rory's nerves.<p>

Sarah Jane was still out of it. She had gone to sleep practically the moment Rory had left. Rory had confirmed it was just a migraine. She should be waking up soon.

Rory began to tap his foot, waiting for something to happen. He waited for either someone to start conversation again, for the Doctor to fix the scanner, or for Sarah Jane to wake up and join them. It was just too quiet (even with the annoying sounds of 10's tools). That's why he was relieved when Amy broke the silence.

"What I want to know is how I ended up in Russia with a completely different Doctor," she murmured. "I went down that hole, and ended up in Russia. Last time I checked, it was impossible to go through the center of the earth."

"Er-I don't think Russia's on the other side of the earth from England," Donna put in awkwardly. 10 ignored Donna as he answer the question. He had split the scanner in half and was working on its interior with his sonic screwdriver.

"The most logical explanation is that the 'hole' you went through was a wormhole."

"Wormhole?" Rory repeated. "They exist?"

"Of course they do," 10 replied, not looking up. There was a tiny spark as he connected two wires. "They're rare, of course." He didn't say more, he just pulled a few wires out of the scanner and rerouted them.

There was silence for a few moments, and Rory thought that they were going to be enveloped in awkward silence once more, when Donna said something.

"How did I end up with River, Rory, and that other Doctor?" Rory leaned forward. He wanted to hear this one.

10 opened his mouth to respond, but gasped, jerking away from the scanner. Rory jumped up.

"Did you fix it?"

"No," said 10. He put his finger in his mouth. "The wires just burned me." Donna groaned and Amy rolled her eyes. Rory sat back down and leaned back impatiently. This was taking too long. They needed to find the others. Who knew what trouble they could be in?

Donna repeated her question, and 10 glanced up. That was a mistake, because as soon as he looked away, a spring bounced up and bonked him on the chin. Amy started laughing, then tried to hide it behind her hand. It wasn't working well. Donna rolled her eyes again.

10 glared at Amy, and said, "When you fell out of the TARDIS, you went into the time vortex. The age winds should have killed you, but they didn't." Donna flinched at that. "You fell out of the vortex and into the time and place we were passing, which happened to be where Rory was."

Donna and Amy nodded in understanding, and then Amy said, "The Doctor I was with said he tried to send Rose to the TARDIS, but something went wrong. Then she ended up with you. How did that happen?"

Perhaps 10 just didn't want to make eye contact, or maybe he didn't want a spring to attack him. Either way, he didn't look up. He murmured, "The teleportation device that was used to teleport Rose was set to the TARDIS. Since she was in Russia at the same time I was in Hartford, the teleporter tried to send her to me. When the Dalek shot her, it must have scrambled the teleporter and sent her to Hartford too early. Luckily, Jack took care of her."

For someone who was travelling with 10 while all that occurred, that would have made complete sense. But for them…

"Shot by a Dalek?!" Amy repeated, jumping to her feet, her mouth falling open. "But she was alright when we saw her!"

"Who's Jack?" Rory asked.

"And what's a Dalek?" Donna said. Amy and Rory turned to her and stared.

"You don't know what a Dalek is?" asked Rory. Donna shook her head, and Amy sighed.

"They're these weird things that look like pepper pots. Their weapons are a plunger and a cooking whisk, and they have an obsession for shouting 'EXTERMINATE!'" she told her. Donna's eyebrows furrowed, but she thought best not to say anything.

Their questions never ended up getting answered, because that was the moment 10 got the scanner to work. There was a loud beeping sound, and 10 cried out victoriously. He pressed the two halves of the scanner together and used the sonic screwdriver to make them stick. Rory, Donna, and Amy scurried over to him to see what the scanner was showing.

At first, the scanner wasn't giving them a clear picture, but after a few seconds, the static cut out. What they saw was not what Rory was expecting.

There were tons of trees, all of which looked like normal trees on earth. It was a rocky terrain; the TARDIS landed in a canyon, and tall mountains stretched to the sky. There was a clear way out of the canyon; one side of the canyon had a clear ramp stretching to the top. The sky was a clear blue, and there was a giant green sun shining high above the clouds. Rory didn't bother asking why the sun was green; in space, you could find anything.

"Where are we?" Donna asked. 10 shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said. "The TARDIS is still malfunctioning. I think we need to give it a day or so to cool down."

"What caused that anyway?" Amy asked, out of the blue. "Why did the TARDIS go bonkers?"

10 was quiet for a moment, lost deep in thought, chewing on his lip. After a few seconds, he nodded. "It must have been three TARDISes attempting to land in the same place at the same time."

"That makes sense," said Rory. "The TARDIS doesn't like paradoxes."

10 opened his mouth, perhaps to say something, but Donna suddenly interrupted him. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to something on the screen. The four of them looked closer, and Rory gasped.

"Someone's out there," he said. "And they look hurt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late chapter. Sometimes life gets in the way. Assassins Creed: Brotherhood is also a very strong distraction...<strong>_


	4. Claustrophobic

_**Sorry for not updating for a while. It's been winter vacation, and I should have gotten a lot of writing done, but I didn't have access to a computer :( *Grumble Grumble***_

_**I can't wait until I get my own.**_

* * *

><p>Mickey could feel the grime sticking to the bottom of his boots as he walked. He could tell because his feet kept holding onto the ground slightly before it finally released them. The air wasn't much better. Something must have died nearby, because there was an awful aroma clouding his every breath. There were flies drifting about as well. There weren't that many, which was good, but their presence only meant that there was food nearby, which couldn't mean anything good.<p>

The Sontarans marched ahead, their combat boots making loud thumps as they lead them down the hall. While their heads nearly brushed the ceiling, the Sontarans marched at full height, trying to act like they were important to be told to escort the prisoners to the cells. For some reason, there wasn't a Sontaran behind the prisoners. It was as if the Sontarans didn't think the prisoners were stupid enough to try to escape.

Turns out, they were.

9 slowed down, catching the attention of 11 and Mickey. Mickey stopped and glanced back at 9, who jotted his head in the direction of where they came. Mickey was confused for a moment, glancing back and forth between 9, 11, and the Sontarans, who were marching farther and farther away, oblivious to the fact that the prisoners were no longer in arm's length. A small smile appeared on Mickey's face and 9 beckoned him forward. Wordlessly and silently, the three of them bolted down the hall and around the corner, out of sight.

The three Sontarans marched ahead proudly, still oblivious. A few minutes passed before one of them stopped and looked back for the first time. A look of anger appeared on his face as he cried out. The others stopped, and noticed the prisoners were gone for the first time. They were confused for a moment before screaming out in anger as well. The three of them took off in different directions.

Sontarans were so stupid.

* * *

><p>Kalaflaflajaja, or Kala, as Martha had become accustomed to calling him, led Martha down the tunnel. Kala didn't specify where they were going. Martha didn't trust Kala enough to truly believe that she was safe, but if Kala wanted to kill her, he probably would have done something already. Instead, he walked a short distance ahead of her with a torch, leading her through the darkness.<p>

It also didn't seem safe to call out for her to call out for Rose; who knew what else was in these tunnels. Even if Kala was trustworthy, there was a chance that the other things in the darkness weren't so friendly. After about ten minutes of climbing through the darkness, Martha's back began to ache. The ceiling had barely brushed the top of her head when Kala found her, but that wasn't the case anymore. Now she was forced to bend over to keep from bonking her head. After a few more feet, she was on her hands and knees. Kala didn't seem to have much trouble though; he was so short that the christmas bell things on his head didn't even touch the rocks above him.

"Kala, slow down," Martha called out, ignoring the twisting feeling in her stomach. The little creature didn't respond and clambered down the tunnel. The torch became smaller as he walked. "Kala, stop!" Martha said. Kala suddenly turned a corner and his light disappeared, leaving Martha in darkness.

It wasn't safe to just stay where she was; Martha knew that much. She bit her lip and continued to move forward. She had to make herself smaller and smaller to keep moving on. If Martha thought it had been cramped before, it was now claustrophobic.

"I can't believe the Doctors got us into this," Martha growled. "If we all survive this, I'm going to bloody kill him… them..." She felt bits of mud smearing onto her face as she went on, and felt jagged edges of rocks cutting up her knees and elbows. Martha cried out in surprise as her head was pulled back, but it turned out that one of her braids got snagged on an overhanging rock.

She was flat on her stomach now, using her elbows and toes to push herself. Her arms pressed against her sides as she scooted forward. Her legs were pinned together was well; she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to move. She couldn't believe that Kala had just left her there; she was as good as dead, wandering around the caves blindly.

The distance Kala had gone before turning the corner was longer than she had originally thought. It had been a long time later before Martha felt her head lightly bonking onto the wall of the cave. She felt along through the darkness and grunted as she made the tight turn. She ended up biting her tongue when she banged her head on the ceiling. She growled and pushed herself forward. "I'll bloody kill them," she said again, grunting as she moved forward.

After a few more minutes, it seemed like the tunnel was opening up. She could now move her head without feeling rocks pressing on the top of her head or her chin. She could spread her legs as she pushed forward and her arms were no longer glued to her sides. She sighed in relief. The tunnel might be leading to the surface. Then she could find the Doctors and Mickey, and they could use the TARDIS to find Rose.

She gasped as the ground seemed to disappear under her elbows. After getting over the initial shock, she waved her arm around, delighted to find that they could move in a full circle. The tunnel led into a dark rocky room! When she looked around, she saw no sign of Kala or Rose. There was no light either. She relied on her sense of touch to tell that there was a room out there.

The floor was close to the mouth of the tunnel. She used it to pull herself out. With a grunt, she somersaulted over the edge of it and onto the rocky ground below. When her ankles landed on the ground, she didn't feel her toes touching the wall, which meant the dark room was at least five and a half feet wide. Slowly, Martha got to her feet and felt ahead blindly. It was scary, being blind. After taking a few steps, her hands rested on the rocky cave wall, and she felt along it. After a few seconds, the rocks ended, and her hand dipped into nothing. She felt along as she slowly seemed to leave the room.

All of the sudden, the wall was gone, and she had nothing to lead her. She reached out in front of her, attempting to find something, anything to help her find her way. She wasn't lucky though.

Suddenly, something grabbed her arm.

* * *

><p>They had only been driving a few minutes when Maria drove up the driveway. A sign that passed by the passengers seat read 14 Bakersfield Road, and she knew they had arrived. Maria's face was hard and focused, like she was ready for anything. She hadn't said anything since running into Gita, and she wasn't planning on it. She supposed that was kind of unfair to River, who had saved her life twice now. She blasted the wall down and provided everyone with an escape when Calcon had threatened to kill her. River also knew how to fly the TARDIS, and saved her from the gas when the door came down.<p>

Maria stole a quick glance at River. River's hand had rested on the handle of her gun for the entire ride, and it didn't seem to desire letting it go. Maria couldn't blame her. After everything she had been through with the Silurians, she wouldn't let her guard down for anything.

She had barely stopped the car when she jumped out and hurried to the large wire gate that stood in their way. River got out of the car and approached behind her.

"This is the place," Maria said after a moment. "But I don't remember it being locked up and everything." Maria glanced at River whose eyes were scanning the gate. "This used to be the Bubble Shock Factory," Maria said, pulling on the gates. "Bubble Shock was this pop drink. This is where I met Sarah Jane and Luke."

"Why were you all a pop factory?" River asked as she walked up and down the gate, trying to find a way over.

Maria got to her knees and looked under the gate, before deciding it was too narrow to squeeze under. She pulled herself to her feet and said, "These aliens, the Bane, tried to take over the world with this drink, called Bubble Shock. But 2% of the world wouldn't touch it. They made Luke out of all the humans that visited the factory so he could tell them what they needed to modify about the drink." She attempted to pull herself over the gate, but failed. She went on, ignoring the bewildered look on River's face. "Luke broke free and helped us beat the Bane. Then, Sarah Jane adopted him. There's got to be a way over this damn gate!" Maria added, kicking the wires. That didn't do anything.

River seemed to shake off Maria's bizarre story and continue to try to figure out what to do. Maria scanned the gate up and down, and put her hands on her hips. "I think I've figured it out," she murmured. River looked up, surprised.

"You did?" she asked. Maria nodded. "What is it?"

Suddenly, Maria hurried up to River and snatched her gun out of its holster. With a boom, the gun fired, blowing open the gates. River's eyes went wide. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Come on," Maria said. She handed River back her gun and strode through the gates. "We've got to find the others."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Donna asked, trying to get a better look. Rory shifted out of the way and Donna saw it clearly. There was a figure in the distance, hobbling towards the side of the canyon. He did look hurt. Donna glanced at the others. "We should go make sure he's OK," she said. 10 nodded in agreement, and beckoned everyone forward.<p>

"Come on," he said. He started for the door. Donna was about to follow when something occurred to her. She put a hand on 10's arm, and he flinched.

"What about Sarah Jane?" she asked. 10's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, right," Rory said. "Someone should stay and look after her. If she wakes up while we're gone…"

"I'll stay," Amy said, raising her hand. Rory glanced at her, clearly about to say 'Are you sure?'. Amy pushed him towards the door. "Go on," she ordered. "I'm not a doctor, I'm no use out there."

10 and Rory both opened their mouths, probably to object when Amy hissed, "Shut it and move it." She pointed towards the door, and Rory walked over to it. The Doctor grinned; this incarnation had only just met her, and already, he liked her. Amy flashed him a grin and nudged her head towards the door. "Go on, both of you," she said, speaking to both Donna and 10. "I'll look after Sarah Jane."

Donna nodded and followed the men out the door.

* * *

><p>It took them a moment to locate where they had seen the limping figure going. 10 scanned the landscape, his eyes narrowed. After a few moments, Donna grabbed his hand.<p>

"I see the cave," she told them both, hurrying off towards what she had seen. Rory and 10 exchanged glances and hurried after her.

The cave was farther away than they thought it was going to be; by the time they got to the cave, the TARDIS was just a little speck in the distance. The cave was pressed against the side of the canyon walls, going who knows how deep inside. It wasn't that large either. Donna, Rory, and 10 had to stoop to get into it.

"Hello?" 10 called quietly. His voice echoed down the cave. There was no response, just the sound of his voice echoing back.

Donna cleared her throat. "We're not going to hurt you," she replied.

"If you're hurt, we want to help you," Rory added.

There was silence for a few moments before they heard something. A low whimper echoed towards the mouth of the cave. Donna moved in a bit. "Are you okay?"

They heard a shuffling noise and a whimper. The hurt person must have been trying to get further away. 10 beckoned them to move deeper into the cavern.

At first, the cave got lower, so that the three friends were crawling. But after a dip in the ceiling, it seemed to get higher. It was dark though, so the three of them bumped their heads a few time.

The whimpering seemed to get louder as they made their way through the darkness. Rory stretched his hands out in front of him, until he felt a wall.

"I think I've found a turn," he told them. Half a second later, there was a THWACK sound.

"I did as well," he heard 10 grumble.

The young nurse flinched as he felt something swipe at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everybody. I had a good Christmas. My parents framed my picture with Matt Smith and Karen Gillan, so that was cool. And for some reason, my dad thought it would be a good idea to give a miniature weeping angel to a whovian for Christmas, so if you heard a scream on Christmas morning, you may live nearby to me. <strong>_

_**I can't wait for school to start up again. I've got a severe case of cabin fever, and if you had to be stuck with my sister for two weeks straight, you'd understand.**_

_**I can't believe it's already 2015. WOW!**_

_**As usual, I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! Seriously, please review. I **_**will _die if you don't! (Just kidding)_**


	5. Four Knocks

_**Hello, faithful readers. Sorry for the late update. School just started back up again, and it's been all hands on deck in the land of crazy teachers giving out homework. I also have three subs next week, one of which shouts at everyone just for the heck of it, so that should be fun.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Mickey, 9, and 11 barrelled down the hall as quickly and quietly as they could. The Sontarans didn't realize they were gone yet, and the Doctors hoped it would stay that way for as long as possible. As they crept down the halls and ducked into shadows, they prayed that they wouldn't be found. By some miracle, they hoped to find either Martha or Rose, but it didn't seem likely.<p>

11 paused at the end of a hall, peering cautiously around the corner. He slowly beckoned 9 and Mickey to follow.

"I'm getting really tired of sneaking around," Mickey muttered, only to be snapped at by 9. He wasn't wrong though. This was getting ridiculous.

9 suddenly grabbed 11's arm and pointed at something he had missed. Mickey followed the moving finger and saw it as well. The three of them exchanged grins and hurried towards a small door, that most likely led to the outside.

With 9's handy-dandy sonic (which the Sontarans didn't have the brains to take from him), the lock clicked, and it swung right open. Through it, they saw the rocky landscape, stretching out as far as the eye could see. The Dr. Seuss trees stuck out of the ground here and there, reaching up to the bright sky.

"That's more like it," 11 said. "Come on, let's get out of the dark."

There were some shrubs just outside the door, which the Doctors ducked behind. Mickey pulled the door shut, and peered over the leaves.

"What are we waiting for?" Mickey asked. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to find my wife. Let's make a run for it!"

9 glanced at 'the idiot' for a moment, as if surprised it had spoken. 11, however, shook his head.

"What about the TARDIS?" he asked. "It's in there somewhere."

"Rose could be in danger," 9 pointed out. "We need to find them first." 11 nodded in agreement and glanced out at the landscape.

"Let's go," he hissed, jumping up and bolting towards the trees. 9 followed, but Mickey was caught by surprise.

"Wait, now?" They were already gone. Mickey stood up, but gasped and ducked when he saw something the Doctors hadn't.

There was a Sontaran running after them.

* * *

><p>Martha let out a little shout as the figure pulled her to the side. She batted at it, trying to get it to lose its grip. Maybe if it did, she'd have a chance to escape. Not that she could see anything. She did everything she could to get the figure to let her go, but to no avail. She gasped as she felt a hand go over her mouth, muffling her screams.<p>

Martha continued to try to escape. Her waving hand smacked the wall, or at least, Martha thought it did. The figure continued to drag her along.

"Let me go!" Martha tried to say, but she was muffled by the hand. The figure dragged her across the room and suddenly stumbled. Martha pulled away, and tried to run, but something grabbed her hand. It pulled her forward and Martha lost her balance.

Shaking hands stopped her falling, and the figure blindly pulled her to her feet.

"Chee-Chee," Martha heard the figure say. "I need light."

Flames suddenly shot up out of a torch. Martha flinched at the heat, then jumped when she noticed a person who looked just like Kala. Then, Martha's eyes fell on the person who had dragged her away.

"Oh, Rose!" she gasped. "You're okay!"

* * *

><p>Over the years, Maria had gotten pretty handy with locks, which made opening the door to what used to be the Bubble Shock! factory very easy. It quickly swung open, and she and River hurried inside.<p>

It had been years since the Bubble Shock! factory had any visitors, so the reception area, which had been pretty nice at one point, was covered in cobwebs. A couple windows were broken and a few chairs were overturn, probably from some kids messing around. River started walking down one of the hallways, which was the one Maria had gone down with Kelsey on the day her life changed.

"Do you have any idea where the Slitheen would keep them?" River asked, her gun in her hand and armed. Maria shook her head.

"No," she murmured. "I have no clue why the Slitheen would be on Earth, or in the Bubble Shock! factory of all places. Could just be a coincidence," she added as an afterthought.

Maria chose a door at random and pushed it open, finding herself in the industrial part of the factory. The ceilings suddenly had pipes running through them, and there were no windows; everything was darker.

The electricity that had been running through that place had been shut off for ages, so Maria pulled a torch out of her pocket. She lit it up and shined it around the hall, much to River's surprise.

"Why do you have that?" River asked. Maria glanced at her and grinned. She twirled the torch between her fingers.

"Clyde came up with this idea, carrying a torch around with you whenever you go on a 'Sarah Jane adventure'. You never know when you're going to be left in the dark." River grinned.

"Clever," she said as they walked along. She still had her gun armed. Maria lit the way.

"It's nothing big," she said, "but it will let us shed a bit of light on the situation."

There was suddenly a loud creak coming from behind them. They swirved around, River's finger on the trigger. Maria flashed the torch around wildly, trying to find something-anything.

"What?" Maria murmured. "I heard something, I swear!"

"So did I," River said.

"It could be a Slitheen," Maria pointed out.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Amy wandered around the console room, bored out of her mind. She had gone to check on Sarah Jane, and found she was still sleeping. 10, Donna, and Rory had been gone for a while, and she didn't know when they would be back. She ran her hand along the coral, noticing how her shoes tried to get caught in the holes of the grated floor. Amy glanced at the door once more, as if watching it would make them come back.<p>

Amy jumped when she heard a noise. Spinning on her heels, she was quick to find where they came from. She smiled in relief.

"You alright?" she asked, leaning on the coral.

Sarah Jane Smith slowly nodded. She leaned on the doorframe, rubbing her eyes.

"I think so," she murmured. "The headache has gone." She seemed to notice for the first time that they were alone. "Where's the Doctor? Where's everybody gone?"

"They saw something," Amy said, walking towards the console, "Outside. It looked like someone who was hurt. They went to make sure they were alright, but we didn't want to leave you by yourself."

"I could have taken care of myself," Sarah Jane half-snapped. She began to walk towards Amy. Amy didn't take offense. She assumed she didn't mean it that way.

"Better safe than sorry," Amy pointed out. She gave Sarah Jane a small smile, which she returned. Sarah Jane sat herself down in the seat in front of the scanner, which had gone back to cutting in and out.

"What's wrong with the scanner?" she asked. Amy shrugged.

"It was broken when we landed," she told her, wandering over to it. "The Doctor spent most of the time you were sleeping working on fixing it." She shook the scanner around and nothing happened. "It's busted again," she grumbled, plopping herself in the seat next to Sarah Jane.

The two women jumped suddenly as a loud, sharp noise echoed through the room.

"What the hell…" Amy murmured. She glanced towards the TARDIS door and jumped as they heard three more of the same noise.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock…**_

Sarah Jane and Amy exchanged glances.

"Someone's knocking on the door," Sarah Jane said, slowly standing up.

"The Doctor?" Amy whispered.

"Doesn't the Doctor have a key?" Sarah Jane pointed out. Amy chewed her lip.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "My Doctor has a habit of losing it." Four more knocks echoed through the room, sending shivers down Amy's spine.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock...**_

"Is there any way to see if it's them out there?" Sarah Jane asked. Amy shook her head.

"The scanner's broken," she said.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…**_

Probably against her better judgement, Amy stood up and began walking towards the door. Sarah Jane's eyes followed her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, getting to her feet. Amy glanced back at her, her hand on the handle.

"If it's the others, we've got to let them in."

"We don't know what's out there!" Sarah Jane shot back. For some reason, Amy didn't listen. She twisted the lock and pulled the door open.

* * *

><p>Donna, Rory, and 10 raced across the landscape towards the little blue box, which was slowly coming into view. 10 fumbled with his key as he ran and Rory raced ahead of them. Donna could scarcely believe the TARDIS had been this far away from the cave, but it felt like forever before they arrived.<p>

10 stood in front of the door, trying to jam the key into the lock. He called out to them.

"Sarah Jane? Amy? Are you alright?" He then cursed when he dropped his key onto the sandy ground.

"Oh, move over," Donna snapped. She pushed in front of the Doctor and prepared to get her key out, when suddenly, the door moved as soon as she touched it.

Donna pushed on it slightly, realizing it was ajar.

"This can't be a good sign," Donna murmured, pushing it all the way open. The three of them hesitantly crept inside.

"Amy?" Rory called, his eyes searching for the red head.

"Sarah?" the Doctor called out.

"Hello?" Donna shouted, hurrying to one of the hallways. "Is anyone here?" she screamed down in. She just heard her own voice echoing back.

The Doctor disappeared through one. of the doors and returned three seconds later, looking distraught. "The med bay's empty," he told them. "Sarah's not there."

Rory peeked into a door inside one of the hallway. "Amy's not in our bedroom," he said.

"The kitchen's empty too," Donna reported reappearing through a door. "So is the pool."

"Amy? Sarah Jane?" Rory shouted.

It was no use. The TARDIS was empty. They were gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!**_


End file.
